mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Super Ninja Mario
ist eine Episode aus The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3. Es ist die erste Episode der Serie. Zusammenfassung der Episode In König Koopas Schloss kämpfen die Koopalinge im Tronsaal der Festung mit sich selbst und reißen sich gegenseitig an den Haaren. Womöglich wurden sie von König Koopa zu einer Versammlung hergeschickt. König Koopa sagte, dass es an der Zeit war wieder etwas gemeines anzustellen. Er geht zu einen Gumba, der ein Ninja-Kopfband trägt und ihnen befiehlt, den Koopalingen zu zeigen, wem sie als nächstes das Fell über die Ohren ziehen. Die Wachen ziehen an einem Seil und hinter dem Vorhang kommt ein riesiger Pilzmann auf einem Portrait zum Vorschein. Großmaul erklärte natürlich sofort, dass dies Prinz Hugo der Große sei, der neue König von Riesenland und er soll auch angeblich der größte und stärkste sein den es gibt. Er soll schrecklich sein. Da erwiederte Bully, dass niemand zu groß sei, um diesen Kaiser aufs Maul zu hauen und stieß ihn mit dem Ellenbogen um. Doch König Koopa stimmt Großmaul schon zu, während Bully ihn aus dem Staub hebt, lüge er hätte dies natürlich gesagt und sagte vor Panik, Großmaul oder Koopa Pie sollten ihn fertig machen. Doch Koopa ist anderer Meinung, den die beiden würden es alleine nicht schaffen. Er will den Prinz höchstepersönlich fertigmachen, indem er ihn in einen Pudel verwandelt. Stolz fragte Koopa seine Brut, wer Prinz Hugo hier her bringen solle. Koopa Pie schob Bully nach vorne, doch er zitterte und wolle sich lieber einen kleineren Prinzen vornehmen. König Koopa befahl Bully, Großmaul, Cheatsy und Kooky einen Schritt vor zu treten. Koopa verwendete seinen Zauberstab und die vier Koopaling wurden zu riesigen Ninjas, die nach Koopa "Gemeine Riesen Super Hero Ninja Koopa-Brut" benannt werden und keiner soll ihnen gewachsen sein. Als letztes befahl er ihnen den Prinz hier her zu bringen, denn er freute sich schon so darauf. thumb|left|Prinz Hugo mit Mario, Luigi, Toad und Prinzessin Toadstool In Riesenland wurden gerade Prinzessin Toadstool, Toad, Mario und Luigi zu Prinz Hugo eingeladen. Als die Helden fragten, was los sei, sagt Prinz Hugo, dass er rießige Probleme hätte. Sein Papagei, der Königs-Papagei, stimmte zu. Ihm war zu Ohren gekommen, dass eine Armee von Super Ninja Koopa-Brut ihn angreifen will. Mario beruhigte ihn und sagte, dass sie ihn beschützen. Doch der Papagei lachte sie nur aus und beschimpfte sie, dass sie nicht ein mal einer königlichen Fliege etwas zu Leide tun könnten. Mario antwortete, dass sie dafür gewaltig unter Strom stehen und sprang zu einer Warp-Röhre hinauf, denn sie brauchten Super-Blätter, um die Koopas zu besiegen. Luigi sprang ebenfalls hinauf. Luigi sagt behutsam, dass die Koopas bald hier sein werden, also müssen sie sich beeilen. Derweil trampeln Großmaul, Bully, Cheatsy und Kooky durch Riesenland und kommen immer näher zu Prinz Hugos Festung. Als Mario und Luigi aus der Röhre heraus kamen, landet Mario unverletzt auf dem Boden, während Luigi noch an der Röhre hängen bleibt. Mario sagte zu Luigi, dass er sich nur fallen lassen müsse. Doch Luigi landet auf Mario und die beiden rollen durch die Gegend. Mario entschuldigte sich und erwiederte, dass ihn die Sonne geblendet hätte. Doch die war eine Sengende Sonne, die sofort zornig wurde, als er dies sagte. Die beiden Brüder rennen von der Sonne weg und finden zum Glück zwei Super-Blätter. Als die beiden die Blätter berühren, werden sie zu den Waschbär-Mario Bros. Als Mario und Luigi in der Luft fliegen, treffen sie plötzlich die Sonne, die sie fragt, ob sie zwei Klempner gesehen hätten, denn sie erkannte die beiden als Waschbären nicht. Um die Sonne zu vertreiben, logen sie, dass sie hinter der Wolke, die gleich in der Nähe war, sein. Die sengende Sonne bedankt sich bei den Brüdern und fliegt zu dieser Wolke, um nach ihnen zu suchen. Nun können die beiden Brüder zurück nach Riesenland fliegen. Luigi erinnert ihn noch daran, dass er keinen Koopaling berühren soll, denn dann verschwindet seine Super-Power. thumb|right|Bully, bevor er Toad und die Prinzessin schnappt Die Koopalinge waren tatsäclich schon am Schloss angekommen. Großmaul und Kooky traten gegen die Tür, um in das Schloss einzubrechen. Während Bully und Großmaul Toad und Prinzessin Toadstool einfingen, nahmen sich Cheatsy und Kooky Prinz Hugo vor und hielten ihn fest. Zum Glück trafen in diesen Moment die Waschbär-Brüder ein. Bully und Großmaul versuchten die Brüder wie eine Fliege zu erlegen, doch ihnen gelang es nicht. Schließlich pustete Großmaul Mario an und er wurde durch einen Wirbelwind hin fort geweht. Er landete bei einer Röhre, in der eine Piranha-Pflanze war, die ihn sofort biss. Durch diesen Biss verlor er seine Super-Power und konnte nichts unternehmen. Großmaul schnappte sich Luigi, der die Super Power verlor. Großmaul packte den Papageien des Königs und warf ihn aus seinen Käfig auf den Boden. Nun warf er dafür Luigi und Bully Prinzessinin Toadstool und Toad in den Käfig. Die Koopalinge bemerkten, dass Mario noch nicht im Käfig war. Mario schwang sich sofort auf den Papageien in der Hoffnung, dass er los fliegt. Doch er flog nur los, wenn er seinen geliebten Käfig heil zurück bekam. Mario versprach es ihm und die beiden flogen durch Bullys Füße weg von dem Schloss. Doch Großmaul blieb zufrieden, denn sie hatten mehr als ihr Vater eigentlich wollte, nähmlich sogar Luigi, Toad und Prinzessin Toadstool. thumb|left|Prinz Hugo wurde in einen Pudel verwandelt König Koopa war so stolz auf seine Kinder, als sie wieder in Koopas Schloss waren und Prinz Hugo, Prinzssin Toadstool, Toad und Luigi in den Tronsaal brachten. Die Koopalinge hielten Prinz Hugo fest und König Koopa holte den Zauberstab, der ihn in einen Pudel verwandeln soll. Tat er dies, ließen die Koopas ihn aus und Prinz Hugo saß nun wehrlos da als Pudel. Nun bereitete König Koopa sich vor, Kooky, Bully, Großmaul und Chetasy wieder zurück zu verwandeln. Doch die vier sagten Koopa, dass sie als "Riesen Super Hero Ninja Koopa-Brut" so viel Spaß haben. Sie wollten unbedingt noch andere Königreiche erobern. König Koopa stimmte zu, Großmaul nahm ihn auf die Schlulter und machten vor Begeisterung einen Freudenstanz. Derweil kamen Mario und der Papagei in Koopas Schloss an. Der Klempner flüsterte der Prinzessin sofort etwas ins Ohr. Während die Koopas noch immer um den Pudel, der Prinz Hugo war, tanzten, vertauschte Mario derweil die oberen Gläser der Zauberstäbe. Nachdem Mario dies tat, versteckt der Klempner sich sofort wieder hinter König Koopas Tron. thumb|right|König Koopa bemerkt Mario Nun beendeten sie den Tanz und Großmaul setzte König Koopa wieder auf sicheren Boden. Nun dachte er nach welches Königreich sie erobern könnten, wobei die Vorschläge von Kooky und Cheatsy ignorierte. Plötzlich kam Mario hinter seinem Tron hervor und sagte dem Koopa, dass er kein Land erobern wird, denn sonst setzts was. Doch König Koopa fragte was es setzte. Mario sagte, dass er es ihm erzähle, was er sich erspart hat, wenn er seine Freunde freilasse. und die riesigen Ninja-Koopalinge nahmen Mario. Prinzessin Toadstool murmelt daweil, dass Koopa ihn sicher auch in einen Pudel vewandelt. Der König hörte dies, nahm einen der Stäbe, die Mario ausgetauscht hatte und setzte den Strahl des Stabes in Marios Richtung. Großmaul ließ in aus, denn sein Finger brannte. Plötzlich wurde Mario zu Super Ninja Mario und König Koopa wunderte sich, wer die Zaubestäbe ausgetauscht hatte, worauf es Mario zugab, dass er es war. Nun ließ er Luigi, Toad und die Prinzessin frei, die sofort auf König Koopa losgangen. Mario musste gegen die Koopalinge kämpfen, während König Koopa sich hinter seinen Kindern versteckte. Prinzessin schwingt König Koopas Zuaberstab und die Koopa-Brut wurden wieder super klein wie vorher und rennen von Super Ninja Mario weg. Schließlich wurde der mickrige Pudel auch wieder in Prinz Hugo den Großen verwandelt. Die Koopalinge verstecken sich vor Angst hinter ihren Vater und klagen, es sei unfair. thumb|left|Prinz Hugos Papagei als Ninja-Papagei König Koopa sah aus als beschütze er seine Brut vor dem Ninja Mario, während Mario Prinz Hugo fragte, was er mit den Koopas anstellen sollte. Er würe ihnen gerne helfen, doch er sagte, dass er einen Krallenpullier-Termin in einer anderen Warp-Zone hätte, den er auf keinen Fall versäumen dürfe und springt an die Decke, worauf eine Röhre erscheint, in der König Koopa sofort hineinspringt. Darauf sprangen die vier Koopalinge mit in die Röhre, die danach verschwand. Prinz Hugo bedankte sich bei Mario und schüttelte ihn als Riesen-Mario die Hand. Nun wurde auch Mario durch Prinzessin Toadstools Zauberstab wieder de alte Mario. In dieser Größe konnte Prinz Hugo nicht mehr die Hand schütteln. Plötzlich meckerte der Papagei des Königs, dass König Koopa seinen Käfig zerstört hatte und Mario hätte ihm versprochen, dass er ihn heil zurückbekomme. Mario erwiederte, dass Luigi und er ihn reparieren könnten, worauf der Vogel sich den Zauberstab nahm und sich selbst in einen Super Ninja Papageien verwandelte. Er befahl Mario sofort den Käfig zu reparieren, denn sonst mache er Vogelfutter aus ihm. Dies versetzte die anderen ins Lachen. Videos thumb|right|335 px Fehler/Pannen thumb|Der geschockte Cheatsy mit weißen Augenliedern * Als Mario zu König Koopa sagt, dass er kein Land erobern wird, ist ein Schnitt von Kooky und Cheatsy, die schockiert sind. Dort hat Cheatsy weiße Augenlieder statt grüne * Als König Koopa sie in einer Szene in Super Koopas verwandelte, war seine Krone verschwunden. * Als die Koopalinge in Prinz Hugos Schloss eindrangen, ist Kookys Kopf orange statt grün. Auch als Bully Toad und Prinzessin Toadstool nahm, ist sein Kopf komplett weiß. * Als Toad, Prinzessin Toadstool und Luigi im Käfig in König Koopas Schloss gefangen waren, trägt Luigi Marios Gewand. * Kookys Nasenlöcher scheinen in manchen Szenen verchwunden zu sein. * Als Mario gegen die Röhre krachte, sind seine Waschbär-Ohren und sein Schwanz rot und weiß. * In der Episode verändern sich die Farben des Papageien. thumb|Luigi mit Marios Outfit * Als König Koopa sagte, dass Cheatsy, Kooky, Bully und Großmaul nach vorne kommen sollen, ist seine Krone auch weg. * Als Cheatsy Prinz Hugo hielt, trägt er kein Ninja-Outfit. * Wenn die Koopas ihren Freudentanz machen, haben alle rosa Panzer an ihren Rücken. Als sie in normale Koopalinge zurückverwandelt wurden tragen sie nur in einer Szene das Ninja-Outfit. * Als die Koopalinge Prinz Hugos Schloss stürmten, schubste Bully Hugo weg und nahm Toad und die Prinzessin. Doch später hatte Großmaul sie auf einmal und Bully war handfrei und versuchte die Mario Brothers zusammen zu klatschen. Noch später hatte Großmaul nichts in der Hand und nahm dafür Luigi. Großmaul tat Luigi in den Käfig, während Bully jetzt wieder Toad und Prinzessin Toadstool hatte, die er auch in den Käfig tat. * Als Großmaul König Koopa fragte, welches Land sie als nächstes erobern sollen, haben kurz seine Nägel die gleiche Farbe wie seine Haut. * Als die Koopas Prinz Hugos Festung stürmen, ist Cheatsys Haar gelb geworden. * Als König Koopa Prinz Hugo in einen Pudel verwandelte, ist Bullys Stin weiß statt pink. * Als die Koopalinge von Ninjas zu normalen Koopas wuren, ist Bullys Mund orange. Trivia * Dies ist die erste Episode, in der Kooky und Cheatsy zusammen vorkommen. * Alles was Mario als Super Ninja Mario tat, war den Käfig öffnen und den Koopas Angst einjagen. Name in anderen Sprachen Kategorie:Episode aus The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3